Khurshid Sulleno
Description An older man with a regal bearing. Veryslim, with age lines across his patrician features and grey overtaking his short, impeccably coiffed hair. The ease with which he affects an air of justified arrogance and straight-backed pride suggests a noble upbringing. Personality Generally affects an air of casual disdain. Avoids being the center of attention but can be quite talkative and gregarious when discussing subjects he's passionate about. Values his freedom, and hateful of anything that exerts power over him, but knows enough to follow the rules and keep his mouth shut when necessary. A powerful sorcerer, with a strong force of will. Once he sets his mind to something, it takes a lot to dissuade him. Highly intelligent, though cold logic is often overridden by more intuitive thought processes. Not strong, but physically resilient as a result of the preserving magic he has used on himself. Fearful and hateful of evil outsiders. Unlike many other evil mages, he wants nothing to do with them because he fears being enslaved to them. He was never physically strong, and his age compounds this. Without magical enhancement he grows more feeble with every passing year. Impulsive personality that has waned with age but nevertheless needs reining in. Very highly selfish, thinks mainly in terms of his own benefit, and has no qualms about simply taking what he needs from "lesser" people. History Khurshid Sulleno is the middle son of the House of Amakyre. Though his abilities were obvious from a young age, they were kept hidden for a time by the efforts of his family and his minders. As he grew older, and his ability grew with him, Khurshid began to explore and even begin to control the arcane energies running in his veins. Even as a lad, he was intoxicated with ambition, for the power it gave him. At the same time, he became increasingly resentful of his family's attempts to keep his behavior in line and his abilities suppressed. As he entered his teenage years, he became increasingly hedonistic- giving night after night over to drunkenness and debauchery- as well as more cavalier about keeping his power hidden. Worse still, he was making friends with and influencing (not to say corrupting) some of the Kingdom's other noble sons, leading to rumors that he had designs on wealth and power all on his own. The day came when Khurshid' behavior and the rumors of his dabbling in the occult made it politically impossible to keep him around. The final straw came when he slept with the wrong man's daughter, inviting both the wrath of her family and Thonius' own father. The old patriarch had finally lost patience with his wayward son, and publicly disowned him as part of the lurid show-trial that sentenced Thonius to a hundred lashes, to be followed by a week in the pillory, to be followed by permanent exile. Of course, Thonius had no intention of letting himself be subjected to such pain and humiliation. Drawing upon his power, he killed his captors at the first opportunity and escaped into the wilderness. In the decades since, Khurshid found it child's play to travel at will and simply take what he needed, when he needed it. Though he harbors no special love for inflicting suffering, he thinks little of causing it if it will serve his needs or desires (and if he can get away with it). For a time, Khurshid simply continued on his merry way, given over wholly to decadence, and wanting for nothing. The arcane provided all. Feats Force of personality, Eschew materials, Iron will Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers